Crisped
by FutileCola
Summary: A certain someone is up to no good! So what happens when that someone activates 'that! DISCLAIMER: Black Cat isn't mine. ONEshot.


**Authors Evil Tormenting Note- HELLO GUYS, IT'S ME! Formerly known as 'Kyuubi-chan', I have changed that. And yes, I finally figured out the whole "Where on Earth is the typie-whats-a-majig?" So I am celebrating with a whole new story. I know I have others, so this will be a one shot. :D**

His golden eyes flickered from one side of the room, to the other. Where was his daily milk? Was that eye-patch up to no good again, not buying him any? Before the former assassin knew it, he was ripping the furniter to pieces, smashing Eve's newly installed pumpki- Why did she even install those? Biting up the pots and pans, including whatever he could lay his 'paws' on.

"Sven, was it really alright to just leave Train, just to go to a party for free food?," the doubting young blonde glanced towards the 'eye-patch' as he stuffed some more lumpy mush down his mouth. He had been standing at the food table two hours before the party even started. The party had ended about five hours ago.

"Of course it was! Who do you think angered the wrath of the God Of Money? He kept spending it without a second thought! And who do you think had to save the house from those grubby hobos who-"

"Sven! Look out, it's a trap!" Speak of the ham, as soon as the 'nano-bot girl' had spoken, an old-fashioned cage gracefully descended down, seperating Sven from the buffet table.

"CURSE YOU, GOD OF MONEY, CURSE YOU!" The food that layed just inches from the green-haired man's reach got up and hissed at him. After sticking it's tongue out, it ventured of towards the military moose room.

-THEN GUESS WHO PLANNED THIS ALL!-

Striking a dramatic pose, the silver haired stalke- err, I mean, the silver haired... guy, parolled the big video screens, smirking as his evil plan unfolded. _'Just two more minutes before my dream becomes reality, two more minutes. TWO MORE MINUTES_!' Pleased with the progress, he took a seat in his favourite pink bean bag chair.

But before the Apostle of the Stars leader, a.k.a Creed, could become comfy, a loud boom made all of his roses quiver. _'How unpleasent_!'. "Who's there? I don't need life insurance! Who needs it when they are a god?"

"You do," with a cheesey grin, Train pointed Hades at Creeds roses, "because you will need it to pay for these soon to be dead roses!"

"What? NO WAY, you _wouldn't_!"

"So would. I know all about your evil scheme. Normaly I would have had my daily dose of milk, but there is a reason why I didn't. You did _that_." Pointing his perfectaly manucired fingers towards the shiny silver object, the brunette let out a chuckle. "It was pretty genious as to how you did it, but I saw through your every movement."

Shaking his silver locks in defeat, Creed slumped down into his chair. "None the less from Black Cat." He averted his gaze towards the ticking clock, "I'm sorry Train, but you're too l- HAH AHAH!" Train watched as his former partner broke out into uncontrollable laughter, knocking down all objects that stood beside him. "I- Imma sorry. It's just your face expression! I was thinking of acted all cool, but-"

Cutting the lunatics chatter off, a mechanical voice echoed throughout the room. What room where they in? I dunno, just be creative. "Commencing to proceed. Automatic cliche countdown. One minute remaining-" Train stood in absolute shock, not knowing at all what to do. This wasn't what he planned!

"Oh, so even the infamous Black Cat can be at a loss of words. I already activated _it_." A sinister smirk over-shadowed all the laughter that had once been set on his face. " I wonder how long they will last. Your _friends_ that is." By now the machine had counted ten seconds because it was trying to be all cool going slow-mo.

-BACK TO SVEN AND EVE-

"Where is that robotic voice coming from?" Furrowing her brow, Eve looked around the room. There had to be some way to-. _'Sven. Food table. Dracula. Paintings. This just might work_!' She whipped her head in the direction of Sven (whom was still obsessing over the food). "Sven, there's a spider on your hat." As quick as the words had reached him, the out of character Sven threw his hat towards the ground. Eve snatched up the hat, and launched it towards Dracula.

Freaking out, Dracula stumbled towards the paintings, knocking some down. Sven's eyes that had been glued to the food now moved towards Eve. _'Eve. She has a plan? (and my hat)_' He stared at the girl in astonishment. _'All along I was only thinking of food, and here Eve was, figuring out a plan..._'

Teary eyed, Sven let a smile creep on to his face. "Got it!" She turned and smiled warmly at Sven, holding tightly in her arms... a picture? "Sven, I got it!," showing of her prize, she raised it above her head, allowing him to see clearly, "I finally got this picture!"

-THE FINAL COUNTDOWN? LOL SONG TITLE-

Gritting his teeth, number thirteen fell limbly to the floor, his legs not being able to support his weight any longer. The cold mechanical voice prolongued the last digit. "ooonneeeeeeeeee~"  
><em>'I wasn't able to save them. Not either of the two<em>!" He sobbed as Creed's smile mocked him.

The shiny silver machine started sputtering as the long number came to an end, "-eeee." All Train could do was watch as his dear friends were toasted.

-Eve and Sven-

"What was that loud popping sound?" Sven asked in a slight whisper.

"Dunno, sounded like a toaster. Oh, that reminds me! Once we get out, we should buy more bread for Trains bread collection!"

**Ending Author Note- So I know I kept jumping from topic to topic to quickly, but it's a bad habit. Anyways, if you didn't get the joke, it was that Train's 'friends' were actually two pieces of toast being put into a toaster. P.s, It wasn't Creed who put them in a big cage, lol.**


End file.
